MicroRNAs (miRNAs) are endogenous small noncoding RNAs that regulate various physiological pathways such as cellular differentiation and proliferation via gene silencing. The microRNAs are thought to contribute to the initiation, progression and eventual metastasis of various proliferative diseases. For example, dysregulation of the expression of a miRNA may lead to aberrant expression of its target proteins, resulting in an altered phenotype in a cell. Impaired miRNA regulatory network is known to be one of the key mechanisms in the pathogenesis of proliferative diseases such as cancer. Thus, there is a need to provide molecules that have the potential to influence the expression of miRNA.